


Love shot

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mixed up love and hateIt's getting deeper and deeperBaby, don't be afraidFall even deeperAfter all, this is love shot.-XOXO, LOVE OR HATECODE 177025
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	Love shot

_**PROLOGUE :WE FELL IN THE WATER OF OUR ŁØVĘ** _

"Who could have thought a pencil will end up writing my love story?"

"I don't maybe.......Lizard.....I guess..."

"Oh please....."

"I'm still mad at Lizard for putting me in a giraffe costume!"

"I know right....like you aren't tall! AT ALL!"

"I'll shoot you with a black flower who has poison on it's teeth to eat people!"

"Oh, stealing my line now. Hmm....What happened to Mr. Love shot that probably never ran out of cheesy lines!"

"He is still here......if you wanna see him then we can take it to the bed and I can show you love shot..."

"EW, YOU'RE GROSS!"

He ran off to hide from the embarrassment. 

"Come back, you little brat!"

"Catch me if you can!"

I ran fast and caught him and threw us both in the pool. 

We just giggled at each other and slowly kissed.

"You know mayb-"

"Mr. Love shot don't say anything to ruin the mood!"

"Maybe the love shot was our cu-"

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY ASS-"

I shutted him up with a kiss.

We just slowly kissed enjoying the moment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**MISSION: LOVE SHOT** _

_**STATUS:COMPELTED**_  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash 
> 
> Also, can someone help me?  
> I don't know how to tag


End file.
